Música electrónica
L'os 5 mejores Dj' marshmello: marshmello es un dj del genero electronico,de los géneros Future Bass, Trap y Electro House. Comenzó a ganar notoriedad internacional gracias a sus remixes de canciones de Jack Ü y Zedd entre otros cuenta con una mascar blanca, en algunos de sus conciertos utiliza luces led para su mascara su estilo juvenil y moderno queda muy bien con su tipo de genero. Marshmello lleva una máscara en sus apariencias públicas. Su identidad es desconocida,si bien frecuentemente se especula con que podría ser el DJ estadounidense Chris Comstock, más conocido por su nombre artístico, Dotcom, cuyo estilo es similar al de Marshmello, a lo que hay que sumar varias coincidencias, como que tienen el mismo agente y que supuesta mente comparten mismos tatuajes y día de cumpleaños. En una entrevista, Skrillex se refirió a Marshmello como «Chris» cuando este le llamó en medio de la entrevista. Y en mi opinion este dj es uno de mis favoritos. Deadmau5: Joel Thomas Zimmerman (nacido el 5 de enero de 1981), más conocido por su nombre artístico deadmau5(pronunciado en inglés dead mouse), es un productor de música electrohouse y DJ canadiense. deadmau5 produce una variedad de estilos dentro del género house, así como otras formas de música electrónica. Sus canciones se han incluido en álbumes recopilatorios como In search of sunrise 6: Ibiza y en el programa radial de Armin van Buuren A state of trance. Además de sus propios lanzamientos en solitario, deadmau5 ha trabajado junto a otros DJ, productores y músicos como Kaskade, MC Flipside, Rob Swire de Pendulum, Sofia Toufa, Skrillex, Bighorse, Steve Duda, Armin Van Buuren y Gerard Way. Es conocido por hacer sus presentaciones usando una máscara de cabeza de ratón (llamada mau5head), cuya forma creó cuando aprendía a utilizar un programa de gráficos 3D. Esta máscara ha aparecido en diferentes colores y diseños, y se ha incluido en las portadas de la mayoría de los álbumes de Zimmerman. skrillex: Sonny John Moore (Los Ángeles, California, 15 de enero de 1988),1 más conocido por su nombre artístico Skrillex, es un DJ, cantante, productor estadounidense de música electrónica de los géneros dubstep, metalstep y electro house, exvocalista y guitarrista de su primera banda de pop-punk atRisk entre 2001 a 2003 y actual vocalista de la banda de post-hardcore y metalcore From First to Last . aunque no es muy reconocido por utilizar el genero electrónico aun así si su música es de genero electrónico aunque este dj es mas reconocido por musica dupstepomo productor, destaca la implementación de Ableton Live. En noviembre de 2011, Skrillex fue nominado a cinco categorías las cuales son Premios Grammy, de los cuales ganó tres, mejor remix por «Cinema» de Benny Benassi, mejor grabación de dance por «Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites» y mejor álbum. Daft punk:Daft Punk es un dúo de productores formado por los músicos franceses Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo (n. 1974) y Thomas Bangalter (n. 1975).456 Daft Punk alcanzó una gran popularidad en el estilo house a finales de la década de los 90 en Francia y continuó con su éxito los años siguientes, usando el estilo synthpop.457 El dúo también es acreditado por la producción de canciones que se consideran esenciales en el estilo french house. Desde 1996 hasta 2008 su representante fue Pedro Winter (Busy P) el jefe de Ed Banger Records.8y es uno de los grupos de djs que mas ha durado y mas fama ha tenido y la envidia de otros djs por sus mascaras originales. El acrónimo "Daft", presente en su primer DVD, proviene de las iniciales de "A Story about Dogs, Androids, Firemen and Tomatoes". Estas palabras reciben significado al dúo musical por su primera canción Da Funk del año 1995 perteneciente al álbum Homework, dónde aparece un perro antropomorfo como protagonista en el video. Luego "Androids" por la aparición de robots bailando en el video Around the World del año 1997 del álbum Homework. Fireman (Bomberos; en español) que aparecen en el video de Burnin' y Tomatoes por el video Revolution 909. Galantis:Galantis es un dúo de productores suecos de música electrónica conformado por Christian “Bloodshy” Karlsson (quien forma parte del equipo de productores Bloodshy & Avant, como así también de la banda de indie pop Miike Snow) y Linus Eklöw más conocido por su alias Style of Eye. Actualmente ocupan el número 39 en la encuesta de los 100 mejores DJ's del mundo realizada por la revista DJmag.1 Son mayormente conocidos por los sencillos «Runaway (U & I)» y «No Money». Su fama se debe ala originalidad de sus mascaras que son semejante a un gato os miembros de la banda se conocieron por casualidad en los estudios Robotberget de Karlsson en Estocolmo, en algún momento de 2007. Luego de varios años de intercambios musicales y colaboraciones indirectas menores (como el remix de Eklöw bajo el pseudónimo Style of Eye para el éxito «Animal» de Miike Snow),2 ambos músicos junto al DJ y productor sueco Carli,3 fundaron Galantis en 2012. Por ese entonces, el trío editó dos canciones, "Raveheart" y "Tank". Tiempo después de estos lanzamientos, Carli se alejaría del proyecto musical. y bueno en mi opinión estos han sido los 5 mejores djs y los mas famosos espero que les haya gustado y si es así apoya nos en esta wiki compartiendo y siguiéndonos Por:Bertha alicia :) Vease tambien: http://theelectroside.com/noticias/ por aqui donde encontrara las ultimas noticias del genero electronico o por aqui https://edmred.com donde encontrara mucho mas contenido. la historia de la música electrónica La música electrónica es aquel tipo de música que emplea para su producción e interpretación instrumentos musicales electrónicos y tecnología musical electrónica. En general, puede distinguirse entre el sonido producido utilizando medios electromecánicos de aquel producido utilizando tecnología electrónica que también puede ser mezclada. Ejemplos de dispositivos que producen sonido electro-mecánicamente son el telarmonio, el órgano Hammond y la guitarra eléctrica. La producción de sonidos puramente electrónica puede lograrse mediante aparatos como el theremin, el sintetizador de sonido y el ordenador. La música electrónica se asoció en su día exclusivamente con una forma de música culta occidental, pero desde finales de los años 1960, la disponibilidad de tecnología musical a precios accesibles permitió que la música producida por medios electrónicos se hiciera cada vez más popular. En la actualidad, la música electrónica presenta una gran variedad técnica y compositiva, abarcando desde formas de música culta experimental hasta formas populares como la música electrónica de baile. Finales del siglo XIX hasta comienzos del siglo XX Telharmonium, Thaddeus Cahill, 1897. La habilidad de grabar sonidos suele relacionarse con la producción de música electrónica, si bien no es absolutamente necesaria para ello. El primer dispositivo conocido capaz de grabar sonido fue el fonoautógrafo, patentado en 1857 por Édouard-Léon Scott de Martinville. Podía grabar sonidos visualmente, pero no estaba hecho para reproducirlos de nuevo.1 En 1878, Thomas A. Edison patentó el fonógrafo, que utilizaba cilindros similares al aparato de Scott. Aunque se siguieron utilizando los cilindros durante algún tiempo, Emile Berliner desarrolló el fonógrafo de disco en 1887. Un invento significativo, que posteriormente tendría una gran importancia en la música electrónica, fue la válvula audión, del tipo tríodo, diseñada por Lee DeForest. Se trata de la primera válvula termoiónica, inventada en 1906, que permitiría la generación y amplificación de señales eléctricas, la emisión de radio, la computación electrónica, y otras variadas aplicaciones. Con anterioridad a la música electrónica, existía un creciente deseo entre los compositores de utilizar las tecnologías emergentes en el terreno musical. Se crearon multitud de instrumentos que empleaban diseños electromecánicos, los cuales allanaron el camino para la aparición de instrumentos electrónicos. Un instrumento electromecánico llamado Telharmonium (en ocasiones Teleharmonium o Dynamophone) fue desarrollado por Thaddeus Cahill en los años 1898-1912. Sin embargo, como consecuencia de su inmenso tamaño, nunca llegó a adoptarse. Se suele considerar como el primer instrumento electrónico el Theremin, inventado por el profesor Léon Theremin alrededor de 1919–1920.2 Otro primitivo instrumento electrónico fue el Ondes Martenot, que se hizo conocido al ser utilizado en la obra Sinfonía Turangalila por Olivier Messiaen. También fue utilizado por otros compositores, especialmente franceses, como Andre Jolivet. En Italia, el futurismo se acercó a la estética musical en transformación desde un ángulo diferente. Una idea fuerza de la filosofía futurista era la de valorar el "ruido", así como dotar de valor artístico y expresivo a ciertos sonidos que anteriormente no habían sido considerados ni siquiera remotamente como musicales. El "Manifiesto Técnico de la Música Futurista" de Balilla Pratella, publicado en 1911, establece que su credo es: "presentar el alma musical de las masas, de las grandes fábricas, de los trenes, de los cruceros transatlánticos, de los acorazados, de los automóviles y aeroplanos. Añadir a los grandes temas centrales del poema musical el dominio de la máquina y el victorioso reinado de la electricidad". El 11 de marzo de 1913, el futurista Luigi Russolo publicó su manifiesto "El arte de los ruidos" (en italiano en original, "L'arte dei Rumori"). En 1914, organizó el primer concierto del "arte de los ruidos" en Milán. Para ello utilizó su Intonarumori, descrito por Russolo como "instrumentos acústico ruidistas, cuyos sonidos (aullidos, bramidos, arrastramientos, gorgoteos, etc.) eran manualmente activados y proyectados mediante vientos y megáfonos". En junio se organizaron conciertos similares en París. por: Bertha Alicia veas tambien: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%BAsica_electr%C3%B3nica donde encontraras mucho mas contenido: https://edmred.com o por aquí donde encontrara las ultimas noticias del genero electrónico:http://theelectroside.com/noticias/ las mejores canciones bueno ahora aquí los dejo con las mejores canciones del genero electrónico pondré las que creo que son las mejores y algunas de mis favoritas 1.- marshmello alone: en mi opinión esta es una de mis canciones favoritas especialmente por el dj y el ritmo la verdad me gusta mucho esta canción es una de mis favoritas y la que mas ha sonado en este 2017 2.-Daft Punk - Lose Yourself to Dance: yo creo que esta es una de las mejores canciones porquees antigua y en su tiempo estuvo muy de moda pero yo opino que es y fue una muy buena cancion 3.-deadmau5 feat. Rob Swire - Ghosts N Stuff la verdad no soy tan fan de este dj pero sus canciones son muy buenas y esta es una de ellas que merece la pena escucharla 4.-Alan Walker - The Spectre: otro muy buen dj y me ha encantado esta cancion me guisto mucho el tipo de ritmo este dj es myi segundo dj favorito hasta ahora 5.- Alan Walker - Faded: otra cancion genial que me encanta que merece mucho la pena de escuchar aunque como esta fue un exitosupongo que casi todos la conocen. 6.-Marshmello - Moving On: otra muy buena cancion de mi dj favorito y una de las mejores 7.- Deadmau5 - Animal Rights: y por ultimo los dejo con esta asombrosa cancion de deadmau5 y buenpo en mi opinion estas han sido las mejores canciones espero que les hayan gustado pueden escucharlas son todas muy geniales por: Bertha Alicia vease tambien: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYj4Zj-QKMk noticias :http://theelectroside.com/noticias/ mas contenido: https://edmred.com Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Navegación